Love is just a way to die
by ammipime
Summary: Quererlo era como cortarse la garganta y beberse la sangre que brotaba: totalmente un acto de masoquismo.


Y como dije ¡Aquí el Gruvia!

Espero que…lo disfruten.

(Y que no me maten)

P.D: Este O-shot es dedicado con mucho cariño a **Taty Hyuuga.** Dije que merecias una mención honorífica en mi próxima historia. Y aquí esta. Gracias por ese maravilloso grupo ;)

.

* * *

.

 **LOVE IS JUST A WAY TO DIE**

 **.**

If heaven is a place you'll go I don't know if I will ever see you,

And If you leave before you know I'll let go of all we've ever been through

I'm finding out the ways to live in spite of all the wars you've left inside my mind.

Love is just a way to die.

 _ **Love is just a way to die- I am Strikes**_

.

.

A ella no le gustaba mostrarse débil.

A ella no le gustaba sentirse una carga.

A ella no le gustaba llorar.

A ella no le gustaba sufrir.

A ella no le gustaba la lluvia impasible sobre una ciudad que era toda color.

Caminaba y sentía como se atascaba en el mismo lugar ¿Y por qué su fuerza residía en algo más que no fuera el querer salvarse a sí misma? Y escuchaba el goteo. El agua resbalando por el plástico. Algo parpadeando en el fondo de su mente, pero en la superficie de su alma. A ella no le gustaba culpar a otros. Pero _él_ tenía la culpa.

Sí, _él_ la tenía. Era culpable de que se sintiera estúpida, miserable. Habitante en un fango absurdo. Porque buscar esperanzas en recovecos de su alma no era precisamente romanticismo.

Quererlo era como cortarse la garganta y beberse la sangre que brotaba: totalmente un acto de masoquismo.

Se había acostumbrado-en ese pasado alternativo-a no ser querida. A ser rechazada. Todos le daban la espalda a la lluvia. Todos a los que conocía.

¿Y por qué de todos tenía que ser _él_?

Si pudiera ella iría a hablar con él destino, le rogaría de rodillas que la acuchillara, que le arrancara el corazón, impidiéndole así el seguir queriendo. O tal vez sólo necesitaba acuchillarse ella misma-y disfrutaría que el agua fuera roja, y que no pudiera recuperarse-y terminar con el dolor.

Porque afuera-donde estaba-llovía. Y la lluvia era hermosa y silenciosa-y solitaria-rellenando huecos inexistentes con agua que los ahogaban a todos.

Quería ser capaz de ahogarse a sí misma. Así ya no oiría el sonido de su corazón lastimado.

Y no. No era como si hubiera visto algo indeseado. O como si sus pesadillas-se reía de ellas-se hubiesen hecho realidad. O como si la hubieran rechazado.

No. No era nada de eso. Simplemente estaba cansada-y había hablado con su yo solitaria-de ir como una muerta-irónicamente-tras su dosis de vida diaria.

A ella no le gustaba sentir que su existencia dependía de otros.

No. Que dependía de _él_.

Por eso, cuando salió del gremio- su salón personal de torturas-no se sorprendió de emerger a un ambiente oscuro. E incluso se había sentido feliz.

¿Quién de ellos tenía el poder de alterar con tanta facilidad el tiempo?-Y arruinarles las sonrisas a otros-¿Quién podía jactarse de decidir-por un momento-la vida de los demás, deteniéndolos y apartándolos de sus deseos?

Ella.

¿Quién necesitaba el amor? Alguien que quisiera volverse inútil

Tal vez en Fairy Tail le habían mostrado los días felices, pero en Phantom Lord la habían reconocido como "fuerte". A ella no le parecía jactarse de su propio poder-ni humillar a otros-pero tampoco le gustaba sentirse desechable.

Pero de que ahora se estuviese sintiendo un ser inexistente, el culpable era _él_.

Si no se hubiesen conocido ella seguiría siendo fuerte. Si no se hubiesen conocido seguramente le vendría dando lo mismo si tenían algo que pensar de ella.

Y podría ir sin más preocupación que el intentar sobrevivir.

A ella ahora le lastimaba-le pesaba el corazón-el no ser capaz de defender a otros.

Y _él_ que actuaba como si su presencia le incomodara ¿Qué sabía de lo amargo que era para ella no poder detenerse en su carrera hacia él?

Y _él_ que le hablaba como si le estuviera haciendo un favor ¿Qué sabía de lo fastidiante que era el no poder sacarse su voz helada de la cabeza?

Y _él_ que la esquivaba como si su tacto le quemara ¿Pero que sabía de lo mucho que ella odiaba el tener que amarle precisamente a _él?_

Era abrumador, pero _él_ no lo sabía. Era hiriente, pero _él_ lo ignoraba-como la ignoraba a ella-y luego, cuando ya estaba lista para saltar y salir por fin del hueco en que su primer encuentro la había hundido, _él_ se giraba la tomaba del brazo y la hacía volver a caer.

Y ella se dejaba arrastrar porque había algo seductor en la caída.

Y su yo interior le gritaba para que dejara de ser ingenua.

Quería decir basta, y cortarse el amor, pero sólo seguir viviendo para sus amigos. Porque a ella no la hería la amistad, pero la destruía el amor que por _él_ estaba sintiendo. Al principio había creído que con aceptar que era admiración bastaba. Pero no fue suficiente. Y odiaba-con todas las fuerzas de su alma-que los ojos de los demás-de _él_ -gritaran que era obsesión, porque ella ya había intentado arrancarse el alma, y no podía escapar de la sensación que la envolvía cuando _él_ la llamaba.

Gota de agua enamorada. Y por eso caía. Una ola de mar, y por eso volvía.

Y se dejaba manejar, y odiaba que _él_ la dejara atrás, incluso cuando ambos sabían que la necesitaba.

Porque Juvia odiaba que él la mirara con sentimientos ocultos y culpa, como si después de todo le estuviera haciendo un favor al alejarla. Ella odiaba la sensación de estar siendo protegida.

¿A _él_ quien le dijo que quería serlo?

Odiaba la idea de parecer tan débil, incluso frente a los demonios internos de alguien ajeno. Y odiaba más el querer liberarlo a _él_ de ellos, cuando ella tendría que lidiar primero con los propios.

Y había otras personas caminando apuradas a su lado-pero eran fantasmas-en una calle solitaria. Pero había personas deteniéndose a su lado-cabello plateado, magia helada-y mirando su aura de niña desolada.

Y odiaba levantar el rostro y descubrir que no había nadie ahí, sino un reflejo de su propia culpa.

Y odiaba sentirse culpable, porque eso también era culpa de _él_.

Porque antes era sólo una mujer poderosa, que intentaba ser persona. Una máquina. Pero estaba bien, porque entonces sería fácil un día ser desconectada y no sentir nada.

Y extinguirse había sido una angustia nacida en el momento en que lo conoció.

Ella ya no quería volver atrás y ver a (su) Gray-sama. Ella ya no quería volver atrás y verse derrotada. Ella no quería ser más consciente de lo que ya era, y descubrir que estaba perdiendo en una guerra autodeclarada.

Le gustaba el sol radiante, y le gustaba la libertad de poder conocer a las personas, y el sentirse humana. Le gustaba haber encontrado una familia, y poder llegar a ella con el único que la había aceptado-con lluvia, oscuridad, niebla y todo-sin alterarla. Y sería tan fácil quedarse ahí, y recostarse en ese éxtasis de brillos, de no ser porque el hielo la congelaba.

Juvia sólo quería quitarse de encima al amor.

Entonces ella podría marchar, ser una chica que sonreía con sus amigos, que era fuerte, que pelaría por ella-y los defendería a ellos-y sería aceptada. No una rara muñeca de porcelana. Y con la misma facilidad para romperse.

A Juvia no le molestaría tanto que _él_ la rechazara si eso fuera suficiente para dejar de amarlo.

Pero no lo era.

Y ella sobrevivía el dolor cada día, pero cada día también sentía como ese dolor la consumía. Como agua hirviendo. Y sin posibilidad de salvarse.

-Juvia.

Y odiaba cuando el agua se volvía salada. Y odiaba más el hecho de no ser capaz de detenerle.

Sobretodo cuando a sus espaldas escuchaba pisadas. El vago sonido de la escarcha. Quería volverse transparente, escurrirse entre las calles y que no fuera capaz de encontrarle-porque ambos sabían que _él_ estaba ahí porque la buscaba.

Porque su cuerpo se inmovilizaba cuando la figura de andar perezoso se perfilaba entre cortinas de agua.

Ella dio un paso, dos, hasta que sus piernas parecieron ser suyas de nuevo, y la obedecieron.

-Juvia-volvió a llamarla, seguro que ella debió escucharlo.

¿Por qué no se detenía? ¿Y por qué parecía que estaba huyendo?

-¡Juvia!-intento llamarla más fuerte, pero era como estar gritando en el vacío-¡Oye, Juvia!

Sí, definitivamente huía. Sus pasos eran largos y rápidos, como si estuviera intentando perder a su verdugo ¿Por qué de pronto actuaba así? Intento ignorar el sabor amargo en su boca, y apartar las ideas de su cabeza. Todo el día había estado actuando extraña.

-Mierda.

Apresuro el paso, hasta que pudo estirar el brazo lo suficiente para apresar su muñeca.

Ella no se alteró por el agarre, y él pensó que tal vez ella lo estaba esperando, y era uno de sus juegos infantiles en lo que terminaba fantaseando y colgándose de su brazo.

Pero nada paso. En cambio, ella se deshizo del agarre, volviéndose literalmente agua. Él intento combatir la perplejidad, y actuando por inercia volvió a atraparla, pero más rudo y demandante.

-Ni se te ocurra-siseo, seguro de que ella intentaría irse-Te congelare.

-No puede-la voz de ella fue como un golpe ¿Por qué? -Usted no puede congelar a Juvia. Juvia no es tan débil.

Y se toqueteaba el corazón para que no saltara por su boca.

-No dije que tú…

-Juvia quiere irse a casa-lo miro imperturbable, como si estuviera hablando con cualquiera-Juvia no quiere estar con usted.

Y se arañaba el corazón con finas uñas, para que sangrara. Para que muriera.

Y él no la soltó.

-Deje ir a Juvia-esa no era Juvia, pensó él.

-¿Qué te pasa?-intento que su voz fuera natural, que no sonara preocupada, y eso la molestaba más.

-Si no quiere saberlo realmente, mejor no pregunte, _Gray-sama_.

Y el nombre en su boca fue como una cuchillada. Una burla.

Definitivamente algo no iba bien. No sólo lo anunciaba la lluvia, sino esa horrible oscuridad en su rostro. Tal vez ella estaba siendo manipulada por alguna clase de magia.

-¿Estas…?-se interrumpió-¿Estas bien?

-Juvia estará bien en cuento la suelte.

Él deshizo el agarre, ella comenzó a caminar, esquivándolo en el proceso. Ni siquiera había soltado su sombrilla.

Y cuando se dio cuenta, no pudo evitar ir tras ella. Casi repitiendo el proceso, pero más salvaje, porque esta vez tiro de ella, tan rápido que sintió su sombrilla-un escudo de su cuerpo y corazón-caer al suelo, y su espalda chocar contra algo duro, y agua fría sobre ella.

-¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?-demando él.

-Juvia está perfectamente…

-Eres una mentirosa-la interrumpió. Su cabello que se le pegaba a la frente, y gotas de agua resbalaban por sus cienes, sus mejillas y el contorno de sus labios. Dios empapado. Ella intentaba apagar latidos carrereados y ascendentes-Mentirosa. No estás bien.

-¿Y por qué piensa eso?

-¿No es obvio?-él la miro directamente a los ojos, acribillándola con sus irises grises-¡Estas huyendo de mí!

-Juvia no estaba huyendo…

-¡Claro que lo hacías!-rezongó-Has estado alejada del resto todo el día, no has venido a mí, y cuando te llamo me ignoras…

-¡Ah, Gray-sama piensa que para que Juvia este bien debe andar tras usted!

Él sintió el hueco en la garganta.

-Yo no…

-¡Claro!-su bonita boca se curvo en una irónica sonrisa-No se preocupe, _Gray-sama_ , la vida de Juvia no gira en torno suyo.

-Deja de hablar así…-comenzó a decir.

-¿Así como, _Gray-sama_?-lo interrumpió ella duramente-¿Quiere que Juvia de nuevo le ruegue? ¿Quiere que Juvia grite que lo ama?

Y eran pequeñas estacas de agua. Hielo que ya estaba roto, y que ella de todas formas quebraba.

-Tú no eres Juvia-declaró. Su corazón siendo atravesado por estalactitas-Juvia no hablaría así, como si no me…

-¿Amara?-la mirada de ella era hiriente.

Juvia sintió que el frio se le colaba entre las venas. Que las entrañas le ardían y quería gritar. Debía irse. Irse antes de no poder contenerse. Pero fue inútil. El silencio de él la hizo hablar.

-Tal vez Juvia ya no lo haga-susurro, y él sintió todos los castigos cayéndole encima -Tal vez Juvia este cansada, _Gray-sama_. Juvia no pidió esto ¿sabe? Juvia no quería esto. Juvia ha luchado, _Gray-sama_. No es incómodo sólo para usted…

-¿Qué estas…?

-¡Juvia no pidió amarlo!-un grito, su cabello azul brillando entre la oscuridad-Juvia no quiere seguir en este juego. Ella ha luchado, y ha intentado apartarlo de su corazón ¡Juvia detesta que piensen que sólo está por usted en el gremio!-¿en qué momento su voz comenzó a temblar?-Juvia quiere a Fairy Tail, y Juvia desea que usted sea sólo un compañero. Juvia lo ha intentado…

Se sofocó cuando sintió que el cuerpo femenino convulsionaba. Era como ver que la lastimaban y no poder evitarlo. No, no era como, realmente pasaba así.

-Cállate.

-¡Juvia dejo de ser fuerte! ¡Juvia estaba bien sin usted!-otro grito y ojos inundándose en lágrimas-¡Juvia no necesitaba el amor!-ella lo empujo, como si él fuera una especie de ácido que la carcomía.

-Cállate.

-Juvia no debería querer cuidarlo, _Gray-sama_. Ella se ha vuelto patética, débil ¡Ni siquiera puede defenderse a sí misma de lo que siente!-labios que temblaban, y sentía que su estómago se entumía-A Juvia no le gusta esto…como si no fuera dueña de sí misma. Juvia podía manejar sus emociones antes…

-Cállate.

Se detuvo mirando al suelo, los charcos de agua creándose entre sus pies. Y entonces la sentencia.

-Juvia no pidió conocerte, **Gray**.

Y esta vez su voz rota, pero baja; trémula, pero segura.

Y algo que exploto.

No importaba. Si se evaporaba por la desesperación que hervía dentro de ella no importaba. Estaba rogando por ello. Y había intentado por tanto tiempo mantener su máscara.

Sólo una niña enamorada. Figurita de papel azul. Y en el silencio la lluvia sonaba grotesca. Y ella no se inmutaba.

En el silencio él relució violento, cuando sus manos la apretaron con más fuerza y ella no se quejó. No dijo nada ante el golpe de sus cuerpos. Ni ante la caricia ruda que metalizo su boca.

-Usted sólo va por Juvia…

-Te he dicho que te callaras…-y el aliento que rasgaba.

-…Cuando ve que Juvia…

-No sigas…-y el aliento que vaciaba y llenaba su boca.

-…camina sin usted.

Le gustaba su niña loca. Le gustaba el amor insano que sólo fingía estar ignorando. Era hielo que quemaba cuando otros se acercaban a esa agua para querer beberla. Le gustaba su ángel de alas rotas-pero quería salvarla. Quería y con querer condenaba-moribunda debajo de él.

Y ella que no decía nada. Ella que no se movía. Ella que no disfrutaba.

-¿Se divierte, _Gray-sama_?

Su voz seca, una condena inclemente. Pero él no podía detener sus manos, traficantes de caricias sucias. Y ella que no se quejaba, incluso con corrientes de aire azotándola.

-Tú me amas.

O sí, lo hacía. Por eso se consumía.

-Pobrecita Juvia.

Y él que no se frenaba, y que se empujaba con tanta fuerza como si se quisiera quedar por siempre dentro de ella.

-Pobrecita Juvia.

No dolía. No dolía más que el alma mutilada. No dolía más que cristales enterrándose en sus ojos, y en sus manos.

-Y ella que lo adoraba.

Y miraba el cielo negro, y las lágrimas que derramaba. Olor a piel, a sudor, a cabellos mesclados. A sangre.

Luego un sollozo.

-Pobrecita Juvia.

-Cállate…

Luego la voz rota. No era ella.

-Pobrecita Juvia.

Dedos que se clavaban en sus brazos. Sólo tenía que ser agua si quería huir. Sólo tenía que dejarlo caer contra el suelo. Se lastimaría, pero sería suave.

Luego algo que le humedeció el cuello. Colmillos de demonio después.

-Po…brecita…Juvia.

Abrazos que no despreciaba. Ósculos de luz necesitada. Sobreviviente de nevadas.

-Cállate.

Estocadas profundas.

Y nada era como se lo imaginaba.

Luego un éxtasis. Una serpiente que se arrastraba y se enroscaba en su cuello. Y ella que lo quería, ella que lo pedía. Ella que no decía que la asqueaba.

-Pobrecita Juvia-una repetición de danzas macabras-Y ella que lo adoraba.

Acariciar hilos azules con devoción no servía nada. Ya lo sabía, cuando algo que va a terminar inicia con una desgracia, lo que sigue no es un campo de rosas.

-Juvia…

-Pobrecito _Gray-sama_.

Labios rojos y resecos. Labios escarlatas que sonreían.

-Pobrecitos de ellos.

-No sigas…

La grieta ya estaba hecha, y los caracoles echados. Una nube que se cernía sobre una ciudad envuelta en lamentos.

-Pero _Gray-sama_ y Juvia saben…que volverían a repetir.

Lo sabía. Pobrecitos. Tanto amor desaprovechado.

-Y _Gray-sama_ sabe que no va a pedir perdón.

Lo sabía. Pobrecitos. Tanto que querer protegerla. Tanto haberla alejado.

Y terminar amándole así.

.

.

* * *

.

De antemano me disculpo. De verdad que me disculpo, porque quería traer algo hermoso y romanticón…y salió esto que…no sé cómo explicar.

Sólo puedo decir que mi mente anda random, y que compensare el mar sabor de boca que esto pueda dejar. Y sí, al principio la idea era que Juvia le dijera unas cuantas cosas a Gray, y el reaccionara y confesara su amors…pero no así.

Espero que el One no fuera tan confuso, y que lo disfrutaran.

Gracias por leer, por dejar review (?) y por seguir pasando por aquí.

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **ammipime**


End file.
